Volvere Junto a Ti
by Lizblak
Summary: La 3era parte de un Len x Tamao jajaja asi q deben leer antes las otras dos para q le entiendan jajaja


Notas: Bueno en primera la cancion es de Laura Pausini, y espero realmente les guste el final de esta historia, a mi en lo personal si prq los hice sufrir mucho, pero bueno, antes de leer esta historia debieron haber leido "suelta mi mano" y "como si no nos hubieramos amado" y al final esta, les dejo los links con separacion asi q acuerdense juntarlos okis?

Suelta mi mano: http :// www. /s/2721979/1/ Suelta_mi_mano (todo junto no lo olviden)

Como si no nos hubieramos amado : http :// .net/s/ 3231767/1/ Como_si_no_nos_hubieramos_amado

Y bueno despues disfruten de esta historia, se les quiere y espero realmente ansiosa por sus reviews si? bye, bye

----------------------------

Volveré junto a ti

Era el segundo año en la universidad del chico, ella estaba a punto de ingresar, ya había pasado un año desde la ultima vez que se vieron en ese parque, pero lo que no sabían es que el destino les tenia preparada una sorpresa, pues ese año ingresaban los nuevos estudiantes de esa Universidad, dado que era tan grande que había varias carreras, aunque nunca imaginarían que se encontrarían a gente conocida, pero como bien se sabe, este mundo es muy pequeño...

Volveré junto a ti a pesar de mi orgullo

volveré porque sé que no puedo elegir

recordando ahora días de otra latitud

frecuentando sitios donde tu estarás

repitiendo gestos y palabras que perdimos

volveré junto a ti como cuando me fui

Len se encontraba tomando un vaso de leche en la cafetería, andaba inquieto y no sabia la razón, desde hace unos días atrás no había podido dormir y se estaba hartando de esa situación

-"Porque, porque cuando mi vida ya estaba tomando su curso, porque me vuelve a la mente, porque la recuerdo, maldición porque?"- pues era eso realmente lo que lo traía inquieto, sus recuerdos, desde el día que paso por el parque y después por el lugar en el cual comenzaron su relación no había dejado de pensar en ella, y eso realmente lo fastidiaba

Se termino su vaso de leche y se paró, pago y empezó a escuchar muchos murmullos, volteo a donde provenían y se quedo estático

-No puede ser...- sus ojos no lo podían engañar, un pequeño grupo de chicas de 1er semestre entraron en la cafetería y la de en medio era nada mas y nada menos que la chica que en sus recuerdos no podía borrar.

Ella entro con timidez pero al alzar la vista se quedo quieta también, los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente, hasta que una de las chicas que venia con ella la hizo reaccionar, se sonrojo al máximo y desvió la mirada, esto hizo que Len se sintiera mas débil, pues su sonrojo lo cautivo en segundos

-"Rayos no ha cambiado en nada, solo ha madurado en sus facciones, pero su reacción fue la misma... no... dije q la olvidaría... pero como puedo hacerlo..."- Len cerró su puño y se puso serio, salió de la cafetería sin siquiera voltear a ver a la chica, que lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del lugar.

Tu dime si estás, dispuesto a intentar

de nuevo conmigo, un largo camino

si aún eres tu, si ahora soy yo

como una canción sincera y nueva

tu dime si estás, si puedo encontrar

nuestro pasado en tu mirar (oh tu mirar)

Tamao se había perdido en sus pensamientos, pues al verlo de nuevo algo dentro de ella surgió de pronto, y fue un sentimiento que la confundió, pero una de las chicas con las que se sentó la regreso a la realidad

-Tamao!!! Parece que viste a un fantasma- le dijo al ver que la chica regresaba en si, Tamao la volteo a ver y se sonrojo

-Algo parecido... perdónenme "realmente Len... fui una estúpida al dejarte... pero crees que podría haber otra oportunidad... creí olvidarlo, pero desde ese día mi mundo se giro, por mucho tiempo estuve confundida, pero al verte hoy, no puedo negar lo que me hiciste sentir con tan solo una mirada... pero la pregunta es, si ahora soy yo la que quiere q regresemos y tu ya no quieres... porque todo es tan complicado"- sonrió un poco a las demás chicas, pero realmente no podía sacarlo de su mente, y se dio cuenta que nunca pudo sacarlo de su corazón, y solo su mente le hizo una mala jugada con sus sentimientos, desvió la mirada y la poso en la puerta.

Habían comenzado las clases, pero él estaba inquieto pues si antes no podía dejar de pensar en ella, ahora menos.

-"Incluso se ve mas guapa que antes... rayos de donde salió eso?"- término la clase, estaba molesto, tomo sus cosas y salió rápidamente, pero sin mucho cuidado por lo que choco con un grupo de chicas, y tiro a una, cuando volteo vio a la pelirrosada en el suelo, suspiro.

-Auch- cuando ella subió la vista se quedo sin habla.

-"De verdad el tiempo lo ha mejorado... oye reacciona te ofrece su mano"- Tamao sacudió su cabeza y tomo la mano que le ofrecía el chico lo cual le provoco un choque eléctrico por todo su cuerpo y aun ya estando parada no se soltaron y ambos se veían a los ojos, de pronto escucharon algo y los dos reaccionaron, ella se sonrojo al máximo y el soltó su mano, las amigas de Tamao estaban confundidas.

-Gracias- Len la vio de nuevo... su voz, hace mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba oírla

-lo siento, con permiso- se dio la vuelta y se alejo del lugar.

-Wow Tamao, Len Tao, que envidia- Tamao se sonrojo

-Tenemos clases, hay que apurarnos- y así se fueron a su salón

Volveré junto a ti, pues te quise y te quiero

volveré junto a ti, para siempre hasta el fin

volveré, porque en ti queda parte en mi

Len estaba demasiado confundido, el contacto que tuvo con su mano, su voz, al verla tan cerca… se dio cuenta de una cosa, nunca la dejo de amar, nunca la olvido, solo se engaño diciéndose que ya la había olvidado, que era parte del pasado, la amaba igual o más que hace unos años pero realmente podrían intentarlo de nuevo?...Estaba realmente confundido así que decidió caminar un rato para despejar sus dudas.

Poco después Len se encontraba sentado de nuevo en una parte de la cafetería, tomando su vaso de leche, a lado de él se sentaron unos chicos que si bien no le importaba de que hablaban, algo le llamo la atención.

-Viste a las chicas de nuevo ingreso?, están guapísimas- dijo uno muy emocionado

-Si, viste a la pelirrosada, se me hace tan linda- dijo otro chico, Len alzo la vista y vio al chico, un fuego interno resurgió

-Si, está muy bonita, pues aprovecha son de primero, son tan fáciles de convencer- el fuego le quemaba internamente, los chicos voltearon pues su mirada era demasiado intensa para ignorarla, Len estaba serio pero sus ojos denotaban peligro, los chicos aunque no lo aceptaran después en ese momento se asustaron, así que discretamente se pararon y se fueron de ese lugar, algo cohibidos por cierto, Len sonrió con presunción, negó con la cabeza y volvió su vista al libro que tenían entre sus manos.

De pronto paso algo muy curioso, comenzó a escucharse mas murmullos en la cafetería, lo que lo distrajo de nuevo, cuando alzo la vista, se quedo quieto, la pelirrosada estaba a lado de la silla que estaba frente a él y lo veía con decisión, aunque cuando él poso su mirada en ella el sonrojo se notó de inmediato, las amigas de la chica la veían con asombro

-Ho..hola Len… me…me puedo sentar?- Len se le quedo viendo fijamente, ella estaba demasiado nerviosa y aun así resistía estar ahí, él sonrió un poco, con la cabeza y los ojos le dijo que se sentara, ella suspiro de alivio y se sentó en la silla, todos los de la cafetería estaban realmente sorprendidos pues muchas chicas habían intentado hacer eso y las intimidaba tanto que se alejaban, Len la veía fijamente, ella respiro hondo.

-Que… que no piensas hablarme?- dijo lo más segura que pudo, esto le causó algo de gracia a él, aunque también admiración

Len guardo su libro, le sonrió un poco, se levanto y camino a la salida, ella se quedo estática, no esperaba eso, el dolor la invadió en instantes, cuando se iba a levantar una mano se poso en su hombro, volteo aunque estaba a punto de llorar y se sorprendió al ver al chico que se acerco en ese momento a su oído.

-Tú no cambias Tamamura- ella lo vio y él le sonrió con malicia, le indico con los ojos que salieran, ella se seco rápidamente los ojos, se paro y se coloco a lado de él, ambos salieron de la cafetería dejando a todos boquiabiertos

Al respirar el aire limpio de intranquilidad

al reencontrar tus manos fuertes soplaré

no sentirme siempre frágil como ayer

Tamao no sabía realmente la razón por la cual se había acercado de esa manera a Len, simplemente algo dentro de ella le indico que lo hiciera, también influyo mucho la conversación de unas chicas de 3er semestre que hablaban muchas cosas de Len como "Len será mi novio" o "Len está muy guapo" y de cierta manera eso la enojo y decidió hacerlo, pero cuando Len no le hablo se sintió muy mal y más cuando se levanto y se fue, pero una chispa de alegría que después se convirtió en todo un incendio interno la invadió cuando él le toco el hombro y se acerco a hablarle al oído.

Aunque en ese momento caminaban en silencio, ella se sentía muy feliz, hace mucho que ese sentimiento no relucía en ella como en ese momento.

-Tamamura- la chica salió de su ensoñamiento, no le gusto que la llamara por su apellido, lo volteo a ver, se sonrojo pero le aguanto su mirada.

-Te es tan difícil llamarme Tamao- su voz sonaba triste, Len desvió la mirada

-Antes que nada, me acompañarías a un lugar?- Tamao lo vio con extrañeza

-Si- respondió sin pensar, Len sonrió de nuevo y saco sus llaves, Tamao volteo y vio el BMW negro frente a ella, sus ojos se abrieron más de la sorpresa.

-Jajaja- le abrió la puerta- subes?-la chica se cohibió pero entro en el auto, Len cerró la puerta y se subió del lado del piloto.

Tamao veía con asombro el coche sin saber del rumbo que tomaba el mismo.

Len se sentía extrañamente feliz, no sabía porque quería llevar a Tamao a ese lugar, incluso no sabía porque quería ir él a ese lugar, pero cuando lo diviso los recuerdos lo inundaron.

-Llegamos- estaciono el carro y Tamao se dio cuenta de a donde habían llegado.

-Este…- Len ya se había bajado- "es el parque donde Len y yo…"- Len abrió la puerta y le ofreció su mano, ella salió del carro y cuando él la iba a soltar ella le apretó su mano, Len volteo a verla con extrañez, ella negó con la cabeza y aunque todo su rostro era del mismo color que su cabello, ella no lo soltó, Len se sintió nervioso, suspiro, la tomó bien de la mano y se dirigieron al parque, Tamao sonrió y le apretó la mano al chico.

Caminaron así, tomados de la mano y en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-"Realmente mis sentimientos me hicieron una mala jugada pues nunca sentí por "él" lo que siento estando con Len"- Tamao se sentía en las nubes y sujetaba la mano de Len con algo de fuerza –"no quiero perderlo… no otra vez"-

-"Me lastimo en el pasado… pero ya no puedo negar este sentimiento hacia ella"- pensaba Len que de reojo veía a la pelirrosada, llegaron a una banca y se sentaron, Len iba a soltarse pero ella no lo dejo.

-"No quiero que su mano me suelte, me siento tan fuerte, no siento la fragilidad que sentía con…"- bajo la mirada.

Tu dime sólo si estas dispuesto a intentar

De nuevo conmigo un largo camino

dime si aún eres tu, si ahora soy yo

aquellas canciones, tuyas, nuestras

tu dime si estás, si puedo encontrar nuestro

pasado en tu mirar

-Este parque me trae muchos recuerdos- por fin hablo Tamao- además de que me hace dar cuenta de lo confundida que estaba- Len la volteo a ver

-Porque lo dices?- Tamao escondió su rostro con su cabello

-Me confundí… erre en mis decisiones y el tiempo me dio una lección, perdóname- Len no entendía lo que quería decir

-Porque te disculpas?- se estaba asustando, se arrepentía de estar con él en ese momento?, la frialdad se adueño de él, se soltó de la mano de Tamao, ella lo volteo a ver sorprendida

-Pero…- Len se levanto y le dio la espalda

-o sea que te arrepientes, entonces para que me acompañaste aquí, para que aceptaste, para decirme… ah soy un idiota- Tamao se alarmó, él la había malinterpretado?, rayos

-No, de que hablas…Len- ella lo tomo del brazo pero él se soltó, su mente lo estaba llenando de ideas erróneas, no quería salir lastimado de nuevo…

-Maldita sea Len voltea- el chico se extraño por lo que acababa de escuchar, volteo sorprendido, Tamao lo veía con furia, se acerco a él y lo sostuvo del rostro encontrando sus ojos con los de ella, no se separo, en el momento que ella toco con sus delicadas manos su rostro es como si las cadenas más pesadas lo hubieran atando a ese lugar, algunas lagrimas surcaban los ojos de la chica, pero no por eso la decisión dejaba de notarse

-Mi error fue dejarte ir, mi error fue herirte, mi error fue separarme de ti, algo que nunca debí de haber hecho, me confundí, fui una estúpida- Len iba a desviar su vista pero ella apretó su rostro un poco- no, mírame Len Tao, mírame… desde ese día que saliste por última vez de mi departamento nunca he sido feliz… nunca sentí con él lo que tú me hiciste sentir, nunca experimente la felicidad como tú me la habías dado, nunca me sentí tan en paz estando a su lado como cuando estoy contigo… ese día en el parque que …él me dejo- Len no lo soportaba, quería moverse, pero sus pies, brazos y en general todo su cuerpo no reaccionaba- sentí dolor, un dolor intenso, pero después te vi y me di cuenta que el dolor por tu partida nunca me dejo, porque muy en mi interior… yo me arrepentía de haber hecho lo que hice, él nunca fue para mí, ni yo para él, a partir de ahí trate de poner en claro mis sentimientos, pero realmente no quería ver la realidad- el llanto continuaba, pero aun así ella deseaba sacar todo en ese momento y no lo iba a desperdiciar – sentía dolor pero ya no sabía que hacer… decidí… decidí salir adelante, seguir mis estudios, olvidar todo, pero hoy al verte Len… mi corazón se volvió loco, mi mundo se volteo de cabeza, trate de distraerme pero después choque contigo, al tomar tu mano y al escuchar tu voz, mi mundo se destruyo y se construyo en un segundo, no podía dejar de pensarte, no quería dejar de hacerlo y no sabes- el llanto aumento, él levanto una de sus manos y se la puso en la mejilla secándole algunas lagrimas, ella cerró los ojos pero continuo- no sabes el coraje que me dio escuchar a algunas chavas de tu salón diciendo cosas como que tu ibas a ser su novio pronto, y hablar de ti como si te conocieran, como si realmente supieran quien eres…dime Len si aun eres tu… si ahora soy yo, quiero saber- abrió los ojos y lo vio de nuevo directo a los ojos – si aun nuestro pasado está en tu mirar… si aun podemos realizar un largo camino juntos o es el fin… Te amo Len Tao… es lo único que sé- se separo de él y se sentó en la banca, las lagrimas caían sin cesar

Si ahora eres tu una canción sincera y nueva

tu dime si estás, si puedo encontrar nuestro

pasado en tu mirar

Ya no puedo elegir, volveré junto a ti.

Len no sabía como reaccionar, se había equivocado, había malinterpretado las cosas y las iba a dejar así para no herirse mas, pero al escuchar todo lo que ella le había dicho pareciera que le hubiera pasado un tren por encima, pero a la vez le hubieran dado una medicina mágica que lo curara de inmediato, ella seguía llorando, y su llanto no lo alegraba, se acerco a la banca y se incoó enfrente de ella, Tamao alzo la vista y él le sonrió, le tomo el rostro como ella hace unos momentos lo hubiera hecho y le seco las lagrimas que aun caían por su rostro, Tamao se sonrojo al instante

-Nunca me ha gustado que llores, te ves más linda sonriendo- el sonrosado de Tamao aumento, él volvió a sonreír y se sentó a su lado, luego la tomo de la mano y vio hacia el frente, ella se le quedo viendo fijamente

-Me heriste, es verdad, y paso mucho tiempo para que me resignara a perderte, me volví mas sombrío, el color ya no era parte de mi vida, te quedaste con mi alma y nunca regreso a mí, ese día que nos vimos, que vi lo que paso… como acabo de decir nunca me ha gustado que llores, sentí tanta impotencia no poder hacer que sonrieras… pero tú ya no eras parte de mi vida, ya no me debía importar nada, sin embargo … me importo, hace poco pase por este lugar y… no pude evitar pensar en ti, en todo, no salías de mi mente y creí que ella me estaba jugando sucio, al verte hoy… no puedo explicar lo que sentí, me confundí y mucho, creí haberlo superado, creí que ya no me importabas, sin embargo, he cambiado desde la última vez que hablamos Tamao, no sé si para bien o para mal pero lo he hecho, tu también como hoy me lo demostraste, te acercaste a mí, cuando antes ni lo hubieras pensado, me hiciste escucharte cuando antes no te hubieras atrevido a gritarme- la pelirrosada se sonroso al máximo, en parte tenía razón pero su desesperación no le dejo otro camino que hacer lo que acababa de hacer, volteo a verlo y en ese momento Len la volteo a ver, la tomo de la barbilla y la hizo verlo a los ojos – crees que aun así me amas Tamao, crees que podría amarte ahora?... que dicen mis ojos Tamao, yo ya tengo mi respuesta, tu puedes descifrarla?- Tamao se puso nerviosa, pero en parte se asusto, que le había querido decir, pero antes de seguirse confundiendo lo vio fijamente y se inundo de ese color casi dorado que le encantaba, se dejo llevar por sus emociones y de repente descifro lo que esos hermosos ojos querían decirle y una llama interna aumento su intensidad, sonrió ampliamente y algunas lagrimas mas cayeron, Len las seco de inmediato y sonrió de nuevo

-"Esa sonrisa que solo… solo es para mí"- Tamao estaba de nuevo en el séptimo cielo, se fueron acercando

-Ya no puedo elegir- dijo ella casi en un susurro

-Volveré junto a ti- dijo Len al mismo tono para después cerrar su pacto con un tierno beso, ella lo recibió con gusto, él la atrajo hacia sí y ella lo abrazo del cuello

-"Nunca más nos separaremos… ya no"- pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo y disfrutaron de su reencuentro y su gran felicidad pues ya tenía su alma completa porque por fin ya estaban juntos.

FIN


End file.
